Another Lesson In Love
by katieaestheticx
Summary: I'll send a message to you, but you won't hear I'm hopeless and tired of waiting for you to appear ,I'm close but you're so far." -Danger Radio


Hey guys, I'm writing this new fanfic called Another Lesson In Love. It pretty much goes through the trials of Gabriella Montez through her Sophomore year. This whole story was inspired by real life events that happened to me. There will be OG Characters, and characters from the HSM.

September 26th, 2008

Gabriella Montez woke up to the buzzing sound of her annoying alarm. She groggily sat up and pushed herself out of bed. Today was going to be a good day, it was the King of The Hill football game between East High and West High. She figured the teachers would be going easy on the students today, so she didn't really finish her homework. She was planning to do so in Advisory. She lazily dragged herself to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She gasped when she saw herself, ratty hair, oily face, smeared leftover makeup. She quickly went back to her room and figured out what she was going to wear. A teal and green Hollister t shirt and her dark skinny jeans with her checkered vans to match. She dressed herself quickly and went to go do her hair and makeup.

As she grabbed her bag and was off to her bus stop. She got her Ipod out and listened to some Danger Radio and shoved her hands into her pockets. She reached the stop as soon as her bus pulled up and went to her regular seat. Shes been going through a lot already and it wasn't even close to thanksgiving break. The guy she started liking over the summer totally stiffed her and went out with another girl. She was completely heart broken for a week or two, but she was slowly jumping back into the swing of things thanks to her best friends, Nikki and Emily. She doesn't know what she would've done without them. She was now listening to a song that reminded her of Logan when the bus pulled into East High. She sighed as she walked through the halls and saw all of the couples. She met up with Nikki in the commons. "Hey Gabs, you're looking really cute today, I love your shirt." Nikki smiled and pulled Gabriella into a big hug. Gabriella looked at her and cracked a little smile, "thanks, I actually woke up on time today so I decided to take my time." Nikki giggled at her, "well hun its working for you." Gabriella smiled again as her and her best friend walked out to the courtyard and sat on the benches, waiting for school to start. "So we are still going to the king of the hill game right?" Nikki asked while getting her Ipod out. Gabriella looked at her, "oh yeah of course, I hope Logan doesn't show up." Nikki nodded in agreement, "well if he does just be the nicer person and maybe he wont bother you." Gabriella just shrugged as the bell rang and both her and Nikki headed off for the first class of that day.

After school, Nikki just rode the bus home with Gabby. They wanted to get dressed and do their hair together for the big game. They started getting ready around five since the game started at six. They went through Gabby's closet a million times but couldn't find anything red for Gabriella to wear. She just decided to wear a red hoodie that she had from her old junior high. She told herself she would buy a t shirt at the game. They went in the bathroom and tried to do their hair, Nikki straightened hers as Gabby curled hers and put a red bow on the right side. Gabby's mom drove her and Nikki to Sparks stadium. For once, Gabby was beginning to feel happy and excited for something. As they bought their tickets, they saw East High t-shirts and both of them bought one. They went into the bathroom and changed and took pictures in the mirror to put on Myspace later. They walked out to the bleachers to find a good seat, Nikki ran into her best guy friend who she considered her brother, Troy Bolton. "Aye Troy, how are you?" Nikki said excitedly. "I'm doing pretty good just got here." He smiled and suddenly looked at Gabriella. Gabby noticed that he looked familiar and it finally hit her. "Troy, this is Gabriella, but we just call her Gabs or Gabby." Nikki said as she introduced them. "Hey Troy, I just realized you are in my advisory." Gabby said to him. "Yeah I am, any who Nikki I'm gonna go look for my friends, I'll catch you later." Troy nodded at Nikki. "yeah Gabs and I are gonna find Brian so I will see you later." Nikki smiled at him as her and Gabby went off and scoured the bleachers for Brian. They finally found him and Nikki introduced him to Gabby. She smiled at him and thought he was cute. She pretty much stood with him throughout the whole game. They both flirted with each other, and she felt a connection with him. Towards the end of the game, Gabs parents returned to pick her Nikki up. Gabriella quickly got Brian's phone number and than pushed through the hormone filled teenagers to get her parents car. All the way home, Gabriella was talking to her mom and Nikki about how she is really starting to like Brian. When they got back to her house, both girls went to the living room and started playing Mario Party Nine on the Wii. Gabriella's phone started ringing, and saw that it was Brian calling. She smiled wide and answered, her and Brian talked for about half an hour before he had to go. She was disappointed when he had to go but she felt better when she started beating Nikki at the game. Nikki and her took a break and started talking about school and crushes. Five minutes later, Nikki got a text from Troy. _"What was the girls name that you were with at the game?"_ Nikki replied with _"Gabriella, why do you like her?"_ Nikki started talking again when she got another text from Troy, "_idk". _She than replied with _"well you should ask her out, she is single."_ Nikki started telling Gabriella the conversation her and Troy were having. A few minutes later Nikki decided to call Troy so Gabriella could talk to him, Troy answered the phone and Nikki tried to give the phone to Gabby but the shyness caught up to her and she refused. Nikki tried to force the phone to Gabby but she still refused. Nikki told Troy that she will just text him since Gabby wasn't being cooperative. Troy texted Nikki saying, _"can you ask if she will be my girlfriend?"_ Nikki looked at Gabriella and said, "Troy just asked you out. You should go out with him." Gabriella looked shocked and said "i don't know Nikki, I mean I don't even know him and I know Brian more, and I know I will hurt Brian if I go out with Troy." Nikki shook her head, "Trust me, Brian will get over it. Go out with Troy. He is cute and he has money, he is really sweet too." Gabriella said, "i will think about it." Afterwards, Gabriella and Nikki went to go watch One Missed Call. At the beginning of the movie, Gabriella thought about Troy and finally decided that she will go out with him. She told Nikki and Nikki texted Troy saying that Gabs said yes and gave him her number. For the rest of the night, Gabby and Troy texted each other and getting to know each other better. Later on, Gabriella fell asleep after Troy went to bed with a smile on her face, she knew this was going to work.

REVIEWS PLEASE.


End file.
